All I Wanted was You
by Erisse
Summary: Lucy, the princess of the Dreyar family, is ferociously guarded by her brothers Laxus and Sting. Anyone who wants to date Lucy has to get through the two. Lucy Dreyar is accustomed in catching everyone's attention wherever she is. She is startled to meet a pink haired boy who doesn't seem to be affected by her charms, he even forgets her name! AU High school!
1. Chapter 1

_I formally met Sting yesterday when I finished watching the anime up to episode 175. I first knew about him through fan fiction. I did not like him because he was being shipped with Lucy. I am a solid NaLu fan! However, when I saw how he cares for Lector I realized he's the perfect brother figure! So I made him Lucy's brother! Then I remembered Laxus, he is also a brother figure in my eyes! Geehee here it goes.. I hope you will like it!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. *sigh

* * *

**All I Wanted was You**

**Chapter 1**

Lucy took a last look at herself in the mirror, grabbed her bag and went out of her room. In the foyer she found her brothers waiting for her. Her eldest brother Laxus looks quite annoyed, next to him Sting sighed in relief.

"Lucy-hime you granted us your presence finally." Sting grinned at her

"What took you so long?" Laxus scowled

"Laxus nii chan don't be mad at me." Lucy purred and gave her brother her sweetest smile

Laxus gruffed but his scowl vanished to be replaced by a small smile. He can never be mad at his sweet little sister.

Lucy turned to Sting. "I thank you for patiently waiting for your princess." She giggled

Sting ruffled her hair and smiled. "It's my duty and pleasure hime."

"Let's go." Laxus said and walked ahead of them

The three of them went outside the mansion. They followed Laxus to his car, he is the only one who was approved by gramps to have one. Sting got in beside the driver's seat while Lucy sat on the back.

Laxus drove away from the mansion and headed for Fairy Tail University. They transferred to this school because of Laxus. He will be starting college this year. Sting is in fourth year high while Lucy is in third year. They will be staying in the dorms.

"Sting aren't you disappointed to leave our previous school? After all this is your last year in high school, you won't be able to spend it with your friends." Lucy asked her brother

"Not a bit. I can make new friends. And Lucy we are moving to a university, it means I can meet college chicks easily." Sting smirked

"So that's why you were so eager to transfer!" Lucy exclaimed

Laxus chuckled. "What about you Lucy? Are you sad about transferring? You didn't need to go with us."

"I didn't want to be left behind. Don't you want me to stay near you two?" Lucy pouted

"Of course we want you to come as well. But this will mean more trouble, eh Sting?" Laxus said

"I don't cause trouble!" Lucy objected

"Yeah you do. College dudes will also try to go after you now hime." Sting muttered

"Well I'm with my knights, aren't I? As if you would let anyone near me." Lucy stated

"Yeah you have us. We won't let anyone hurt you." Laxus promised

Lucy smiled at her beloved brothers. If other girls was in her position, they may be annoyed at the protectiveness of her brothers. She was still single since birth. She had never went out on a date. Even though boys grovel at her feet and shower her with gifts and attention, she has never liked anyone of her suitors. She likes the attention but she has not met anyone who stands out to her yet. That's why she has no problem with her brothers' protectiveness. She is even thankful because they keep away the annoying ones who can't take no for an answer.

They talked about stuff and joked around the whole ride until they arrived in the university. Laxus dropped them off on the high school dorms.

"Here we are. Lucy you remember your room number right? All your stuff is already in there." Laxus said

"Hai! 350." Lucy replied

"Sting don't cause trouble." Laxus lectured

"Yeah yeah." Sting replied in a non-committal tone

"_Take care of Lucy_." Laxus reminded Sting

"You don't need to say it." Sting replied in a serious tone

Lucy chuckled. "See ya Laxus niichan." Lucy waved goodbye

Laxus drove away to the college side of the university.

Sting and Lucy walked towards the dorm building. Students around them stared. You can hear the girls' squeals and giggles while they gaze at Sting. She can't blame them her brother is _striking_. If Laxus was with them, the girls will have a hard time choosing where to focus their stares.

Lucy held the male students' attention. Some were gaping at her, some were pointing her to their friends, and a few whistled. All of them stared. She was used to it.

They went inside the dorm building. Boys and girls are in the same dorm building but the boys' rooms are on the first floor up to second floor, while the girls' rooms are on the third floor up to fourth floor.

It was the same scenario inside, people stopped what they were doing to ogle the siblings. They went to the elevator.

Sting pressed the second and third floor buttons. Aside from them there were only 2 girls inside the elevator.

"What's your room number Sting?" Lucy asked her brother

"214." Sting replied, the door of the elevator opened and he got out

"I'll stay in my room for a while hime. Call me when you need me, okay?" Sting smiled

The two girls squealed when they heard _hime_.

"Okay." Lucy cheered. She likes it when Sting calls her hime. It's his pet name for her. Her brothers care for her dearly but Sting spoils her more.

She got out when the elevator reached the third floor. She went to find her room. It was located on the right corner of the building. She unlocked the door and went inside.

Her stuff was already arranged by Virgo beforehand. It was more spacious than the regular rooms, but it still doesn't have a private bathroom. In a corner was a double sized bed, fitted with pink sheets. A bed side table. On the other side is the dresser. A study desk. A small fridge. A table for two. 32 inches TV. Five bean bags are scattered on the floor.

She went to the balcony. It's the reason she picked the corner room even if she has to walk quite a long way to go to the common shower room which is located on the other side of the building. In a corner room it is like two balconies are connected in an L shape.

She dived on her bed and relaxed. She stared at the ceiling. She confronted the thoughts that have been wandering in her mind since she decided to follow her brothers here in Fairy Tail University. She wished it will be different this time, she wished that she could make real friends in this school. Even though she was popular at her previous school she felt like she was alone most of the time. Boys who tried to date her never even tried to get to know her or be friends with her first. The girls who accompanied her only did so because she was popular, some only befriended her because they want to get close to Laxus and Sting. People around her seemed to always have an ulterior motive.

She sighed. She decided to take a nap. Soon she dozed off.

Lucy was awakened by knocks on her door. She looked outside the window to find out that it was already dark. She looked at her watch and it read 7pm. She got up from the bed and walked to the door. Thinking that it was probably Sting she opened it.

"Hello!" a gorgeous silver haired girl greeted her, she was dressed in a red dress adorned with pink ribbons and laces

"U-uhm hi." Lucy replied shyly while fussing over her appearance, straightening her clothes and combing her hair with her fingers "Sorry I just woke up and I didn't expect someone, I mean I expected it to be just my brother." she explained quickly

"Oh no did I wake you up? I am very sorry." the girl's face saddened and apologized "I should have waited until tomorrow, I am very sorry."

"Wa it's okay, it's okay! Please don't worry about it." Lucy calmed her

"By the way, I am Mirajane Strauss. My friends call me Mira." Mirajane beamed "I just wanted to meet you. You are a third year transferee right?"

"Nice to meet you Mirajane. I'm Lucy Dreyar. Uhm how did you know about me?" Lucy asked

"Oh please you can call me Mira." Mirajane assured me warmly "Let's just say I have my way of knowing things."

"Okay, Mira." Lucy conceded, she felt relaxed talking to this silver haired girl

"I'm in third year as well. I hope we'll be in the same class." Mira said

"I hope so too. That way I won't be so nervous, at least I met you already." Lucy sighed

"Even if we won't be in the same class we can still hang out. I have to go now. See you tomorrow Lucy." Mira said goodbye

"See ya Mira!"

As she waved goodbye, Lucy thought, is her wish coming true already?

* * *

To be continued..

* * *

**I am very sorry ****for my shitty description of the story's environment. Hahaha. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. *sigh

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In a rowdy third year high classroom, Mr. Taurus is telling the loud students to quiet down.

"Good Moo-rning class! We have a new student joining us today. I heard she has a hot and sexy body!" the perverted professor announced, his eyes changing into hearts

The boys in the classroom hooted and eagerly anticipated the arrival of the transferee. The door slowly swung open, and a blonde girl strutted into the classroom. All the boys' eyes turned into pink hearts. *insert Fairy Tail 'ah.. ah.. wooow' sound here*

She was wearing the school uniform, the white polo shirt hugged her large breasts and tiny waist tightly. The light grey pleated miniskirt hung in her hips. She wore dark grey knee high socks that highlighted her smooth and shapely legs.

"Ohayo. My name is Lucy Dreyar." the girl introduced herself and smiled

The room erupted in cheers and whistles.

"Niice boody moo!" Mr. Taurus complimented

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy felt a sense of dread before entering the classroom because she heard the perverted professor's remark.

"_..we have a new student joining us today. I heard she has a hot and sexy body_!"

She thought, _"Great! Even the professors are perverts!"_

She forced a calm and friendly demeanor when she entered the room even though she was seething in irritation inside. When she faced the class she was thinking _"same idiots just different faces"._

"Ohayo. My name is Lucy Dreyar." she introduced herself and forced a smile.

The boys were gawking and hooting and whistling and everything else that boys do when they see a hot chick.

Then Lucy noticed there was an exception. There was a salmon pink haired boy whose head was bowed on his desk, he looked like he was doodling. She stared at the mess of pink hair. She could not look away. She was curious.

The boy she was intently staring at looked up and met her eyes for a moment, his stare was blank there was no lust or anything in there, they locked eyes for a second then he looked away like he saw nothing. He bowed his head to his desk again and continued on doodling.

It felt like he did not see her at all. She felt invisible. She felt _ignored_. It was very strange. It's the first time she experienced being overlooked.

"Miss Lucy-sama, you can sit down on that vacant spot beside Natsu. Moo." Mr. Taurus instructed and pointed at the desk beside the boy who ignored her!

Some of the boys groaned and protested about Mr. Taurus' decision. She faintly heard some boys offering her seats beside them.

When she walked towards her designated seat her legs felt heavy like they were reluctant to obey her in going near _Natsu_, as the professor called the salmon pink haired student.

She reached her desk and sat down quietly. She touched the side of her forehead and felt a trickle of sweat?

"_What is with me?!" _Lucy screamed in her mind

Her desk was situated in between Natsu's and a wall. Yep she was in a corner seat meaning her only seatmate is the salmon haired boy!

Lucy tried to understand what Mr. Taurus was saying now but she cannot process anything. She was fighting the urge to stare at the mess of pink hair _again_.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she yelped in surprise. Natsu looked up and stared at her. Lucy's cheeks copied the color of his hair. Their eyes met again for a second, but she turned away to see who grabbed her.

"I'm sorry I surprised you Lucy!" the silver haired girl from last night said to me

"O-oh Mira! I didn't notice you were seated there." Lucy breathed

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy!" Mirajane greeted

Before Lucy could say her thanks, Mirajane turned to Natsu and said, "Natsu quit your staring it's rude." Mirajane chuckled

Lucy looked at her seatmate only to find him staring intently at her. Color returned to her cheeks as he did not quit staring as Mira instructed. She could not understand why she was getting embarrassed. His stare was blank and innocent holding no malice.

"Who are you?" Natsu muttered blankly and his eyebrows furrowed

"EHH?!" Mira exclaimed

Lucy's face color changed from pink to red. Nerves appeared on her head. Lucy felt humiliated. She wanted to send Natsu flying outside the window!

_"What did he mean by that? Didn't he see me when we first locked eyes?!" _Lucy yelled in her mind

"Natsu, this is Lucy Dreyar. She's a transferee. You would have known her if you were listening earlier." Mirajane introduced her to Natsu

"Yo! I'm Natsu Dragneel." The salmon pink haired boy said and grinned widely revealing small fangs

It felt like he made a joke and made her laugh when Lucy saw his grin. She forgot what troubling feelings she had earlier and gave Natsu a real smile back.

_Natsu and Lucy did not notice Mirajane looking at them back and forth, one moment there was wonder on her face, then it was replaced by glee. Mira's eyes sparkled with a bit of mischief._

"Are you hungry?" Natsu asked Lucy

Lucy was startled again. She thought, "_What?! Did my stomach grumble? I didn't hear it. I don't feel hungry!"_

Before Lucy could reply, Natsu showed her a piece of paper.

"I am hungry. I'm hungry since class started. I can't focus, my stomach is grumbling." Natsu whined

A lot of food was drawn in the piece of paper. There were donuts, spaghetti, chicken, cakes, _lechon,_ noodles, dimsum, popcorn, sandwich, chocolates etc.

Lucy felt quite annoyed and thought, "_So that was the reason you did not notice me?!" _

"Luigi think about some food you want to eat later. Draw it here." Natsu handed her the paper and grinned widely

Lucy thought, "_Who the frack is Luigi?! And does he think I'm a glutton?!"_

If his stupid grin did not have some weird effect on her, she would have torn the paper to pieces.

"It's Lucy." she said curtly and took the paper from him

She sketched a cake and designed it with x's and skulls to let out her bad mood. She drew cola bottles with the word 'poison' labelled on them. She gave the paper back to Natsu.

He looked over her sketches.

"What are these? You're weird!" Natsu said to her while staring with furrowed eyebrows

"Whoa! You don't get to call me weird!" Lucy snapped

"I just did. You're a weirdo." Natsu looked at her confusingly

She gritted her teeth. Ooh this guy is really trying her patience. Lucy wonders why she hasn't burst yet. She normally has a short temper.


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. *sigh

**Chapter 3**

Natsu was counting the last 10 seconds..

"I'm going to eat all the food I sketched! See ya later Luigi!" Natsu grinned at his new seatmate

As soon as the bell rang to announce lunch time, Natsu jumped off his seat and sped out of the room. They have a one hour break for lunch. It's enough time to satisfy his monstrous hunger!

When he arrived at the cafeteria he ordered one serving each of everything they have! He was asked to pay first of course.

He pulled out his wallet from his pocket only to grasp air. Panicking, he searched his bag and his clothes thoroughly, but he couldn't find it anywhere.

"Where's my damn wallet?!" Natsu screamed

He ran back to the classroom. It was vacant now. He searched around his seat and the weirdo's seat. Nothing.

His stomach grumbled wildly. Natsu is very hungry now, he feels very weak. He sulked in his seat trying in vain to think where he lost his wallet. He sadly thought, "_Will I survive this day without lunch?"_

**Lucy's POV**

She sat with Mirajane and her friends during lunch. If she remembers correctly, there was Erza, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Evergreen and Lisanna who is also Mira's younger sister. Erza was sweet but there's a side of her that's a bit scary, Juvia accused me as a possible love rival, Cana always have a juice bottle that smells more like liquor, Evergreen is quite self-absorbed, Levy finished a thick book while eating lunch with us. Mirajane and Lisanna seemed perfectly normal.

When they finished eating, Lucy got up first and said she will be going ahead because she has to contact Sting.

"Alright we'll see you in class Lucy." Levy waved

"Don't be late Lucy." Erza warned with a scary voice

Lucy left the cafeteria and searched for a quiet spot in the hallway. She found none. Flocks of students were hanging out on the hallway so she figured she might find more peace in the classroom.

She whispered to herself, "I won't be late and I won't be subjected to Erza's punishment."

She entered the classroom to find only one other person inside. It was her seatmate salmon pink haired Natsu. His head was down on his desk looks like he was sleeping.

"Natsu were you able to eat all you wanted?" she greeted while dialling on her phone

"No. I have not eaten at all. I lost my wallet." Natsu mumbled and his stomach grumbled

"What? Where did you lose it?" she stopped dialling on her phone

"I don't know. I can't think straight. Talking makes me feel weaker, Luigi."

"Get up." Lucy urged while ignoring his Luigi comments

"I can't Luigi."

"Come on get up. I'll treat you to lunch." Lucy offered

Natsu's head shot up. "Really?" he asked in a daze

"Yeah. You're my seatmate you won't be going anywhere. You can pay me back when you can."

"Ikuzo!" Natsu ran towards the cafeteria again and Lucy hurriedly followed

Natsu really is contagious. She could feel his excitement and happiness, and it rubs off on her. Lucy thought, "_His happiness is all about eating though!"_

We were only running and heading for the cafeteria but Lucy felt like _they were running to start an exhilarating adventure_.

She caught up with Natsu who was already ordering his lunch at the counter.

"Give me everything that is cooked and ready to eat now!" Natsu said and grinned broadly "She will pay for it." Natsu added and beckoned to her

The cashier guy's eyes bulged in shock.

"A-are you sure?" the guy asked her incredulous

"Yes. Just like he said, I'll pay for it." Lucy answered and paid the amount displayed on the register

"O-okay coming right up." the cashier guy still has a look of disbelief in his face

Natsu headed to a long table suited for 10 persons. Lucy followed. Bewildered she asked, "Why here? You're the only one eating, I already ate lunch."

"This is my table." Natsu grinned

"Look here." he pointed at the table and there's a vandalism written "Natsu's Table"

Lucy chuckled. "You're crazy."

She lost Natsu when the food was served. He busied himself devouring all the servings he ordered. He is a glutton!

While watching Natsu, she realized this is the first time she's eating together with a male! Well they are not really eating together. And it's the first time she treated a guy!

Lucy panicked. What would her brothers think if they saw her now? She wouldn't be able to explain what's happening! Sting will get the wrong idea, he will think I was dragged into this forcefully because it is very strange for her to bond with a male. She had never done this before.

She looked around her surroundings there were still a few people around the cafeteria with them. She searched for Sting and when she didn't see him she breathed a sigh of relief.

She failed to notice some people were staring at them with an incredulous expression on their faces. They were whispering.

_"Is that Natsu alone with a girl?!"_

_"Natsu alone with the gorgeous transferee and he's ignoring her!"_

_"Damn that idiot! Wasting the real dish in front of him!_

Natsu finished eating lunch. He burped without excusing himself.

He faced Lucy and he said, "Luigi."

"My name is Lucy!" she shot back

The next thing she knew Natsu bowed down on the ground beside her. "Thanks for the food! I almost died from hunger. Arigato!"

Lucy's face heated up and her head looked like a very red tomato!

"What are you doing?! Get up, you're embarrassing me!" Lucy shrieked

Natsu bowed one last time and he stood up. He gave Lucy his signature grin.

"Come on Lucy! We'll be late for class." Natsu grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to the classroom

She was surprised at his gesture but she just followed. His grip on her wrist was tight and it spread warmth. She smiled a little, then she realized he called her 'Lucy', she grinned widely.


End file.
